Betrayal
by bloo'sgirl33x
Summary: Everything was going fine for the love birds Bloo and Angel when a new friend Sunset comes and uses her charms to make Bloo fall for her. Will she succeed? And if so will Bloo be with Angel again? [ch.3 up]
1. Chapter 1

It's a bright and shiny afternoon at the victorian mansion on 1123 Wilson Way. Summer has finally come and that means...

"POOL PARTY!" Angel yelled as she slammed open the back door and cannon-balled into the gigantic pool. Mac and Katie convinced their parents to sleep over Fosters the first saturday of the summer for the pool party the gang have been planning. Bloo quickly followed behind Angel and dived into the water also.

Angel and Bloo have gotten closer but they still haven't told each other how they felt. Same with Katie and Mac. Mac wore his tan swimming pants while Katie wore her black 2 piece. They all started to jump in one by one and played water volleyball. They were all having the time of their lives splashing each other, and racing each other in the gigantic pool.

"Attention every one!" Mr. Herriman waved his hands back and forth as the gang's eyes went on him. "I believe it's now time for dinner I want every one getting out in an orderly fashion while I call the pizza man." He hopped off to call Pizza Johns while the gang dried themselves and got changed. When Bloo and Angel got done drying themselves they walked side by side to the dinning hall.

"Sooooooo...liking the sleep-over so far?" Bloo asked while blushing, he was finally gonna gather up all of the courage inside his little body and tell her how he felt at the end of the night. He had it all planned out in his head.

"Loving it! I'll tell ya if I had a choice I could live here forever...along with Katie she's like my sis"

"Yeah same here with Mac but his mom made him get rid of me"

"Really! That's horrible Tell me the story!" They both sat down at the empty dining hall and Bloo told her everything that happened (in the Pilot episode) when Mac and Bloo first came here. By the time he was done it was time to eat. The gang always sat together like bestest friends. Mac and Katie always sat next to each other. "Ya know I think our creators like each other!" Katie whispered to Bloo.

"Yeah Mac is so getting those dreamy eyes when he fell for Frankie!"

"gasp he like Frankie!"

"Oh yeah one time he totally went bonkers for her I didn't though, she was outta my league!" He winked at her making Angel flush.

After a while Bloo and Angel drank so much soda they were acting crazy! Not hyper but just plain weird, heck, they almost bumped into each other. They started a whole show for the gang up in their room everyone was bursting out laughing to almost everything Angel said.

"I'm sorry but Angel's so funny when she's all crazy!" Wilt said.

"Yeah sometimes she acts like that when she drinks too much soda!" Katie replied. After a while of that everyone went to bed. Ed slept on his top bunk, Mac and Katie slept on an inflatable mattress, Wilt still slept under Bloo's bed, and Coco still slept in her little basket in the corner of the room. Bloo and Angel were outside on the back porch sitting on a swinging bench.

(you know the benches that swing that you see in the stores)

They were both staring up at all the stars and the beautiful full moon. Bloo looked over at Angel and saw her green eyes twinkling, "Pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah I love it I'm so glad I came"

"I...I need to tell you something" Bloo gulped. Angel turned her head, her emerald eyes staring into Bloo's black beady eyes.

"Yeah?" It took a while but Bloo finally took a big deep breath.

"Ever since I met you I don't know what's happened to me...I...I stammer when I talk to you, I blush when I see your green eyes, I sweat when you're next to me...and well I think that I..."

"Like me?"

"...yeah...and I was wondering if...you...yeah"

"Bloo I like you too I actually felt the same way..."

"Really!"

"Yeah..."

"Well I was just wondering if maybe you...would be...my sigh girlfriend."

A silence filled them both until Angel scooted closer until their sides were touching, she wrapped her arms around his neck, gently grabbed his head, and pressed her lips against his. After a long 20 seconds Angel parted the kiss and said, "Of course I will Bloo"

Bloo sat there blushing hard and staring into a daze until he finally smiled a big smile, "C'mon let's get to bed it's late and I'm tired." Angel nodded and they walked arm in arm to their bedroom. As they opened the door the light was on and everyone was staring at them.

"What what did we do!" Angel asked throwing her arms up in the air.

"Nothing we just saw what happened" Katie replied giggling.

Mac started to poke Bloo in the sides and chanted in a sing-song voice, "Bloo's got a girlfriend, Bloo's got a girlfriend la la-la la laaa"

"Alright quit it!" Bloo yelled in annoyance.

"Oh c'mon Bloo it's all right with me" Angel calmed Bloo down by sitting him down onto the bed. Angel slipped into the covers and fell asleep. Bloo laid down next to Angel and fell asleep too, both holding each other's hand. The gang eventually went back to sleep also. It was the perfect sleep-over.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello! So sorry about the delay but the betrayal is coming up soon don't you worry...I hope you liked the chapter and (I'm not trying to be mean) wait until the next chapter if it's too much for you to wait then...just wait some more :D

I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed the last story I made and I hope to have a big # of reviews like last time. Thanks everyone and plz review for muah. Big Mc Thankies from Mc Spankies! (Jimmy Neutron)

Bloosgirl33x


	2. Sunset

"Thanks for having us over Bloo" Angel said for the final time to Bloo as she picked up her suitcase and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hey, no prob toots so you're still coming over tomorrow right?"

"Of course sweetie!" Angel finally said as she and katie (who was also ready to leave) gave everyone one last goodbye hug and walked with Mac out to their apartment. They had just left the big sleep-over they had at Fosters and were ready to relax the rest of the weekend.

"Hey Angel I wanna talk to Katie alone real quick do you mind?" Mac asked when they were almost to their apartment building.

"Sure...lovers" Angel giggled as she continued along the road to the apartment.

"What did you want?"

"Well I was wondering...maybe next sunday we could...you know spend the day together...alone...without Bloo and Angel" Mac winked.

Katie giggled, "I don't see why not but how do we do it without the gang?"

"just trust me katie"

"Ok Mr. Sneaky" She pretended her hand was a spider and made it crawl up Mac's arm when, she also kissed him lightly on the cheek.

She left Mac blushing and went to catch up with Angel, "...wow.." Katie rushed up the stairs to meet Angel with this 'I saw what you did and I'm sooooo gonna tell' look on her face. "What? What did I do?"

"You know what you did"

"..."

"Making out with Mac of course silly head"

Katie just blushed at the flashback of a few moments ago when she had planted one on his cute little cheek. Angel rolled her eyes and went in the apartment, leaving Katie in her daydream.

-----------------------------------------------SUNDAY!-----------------------------------

The three as usual were walking towards Fosters Katie was excited she would be spending the whole entire day with Mac her face flushed at the thought of it. Right at the gate Angel got pushed rudely by some stray imaginary cat the cat had pretty blue eyes and yellowish, orangeish, tanish looking skin it almost looked as if she was the sun setting. She had a pretty gold chain across her neck that said "sunset" in rhinestones.

"Get out of my way stray" Said the cat rudely.

"Hey I'm not a stray I've got a home!" Angel said getting up off the ground.

"pfft yeah right I'm sure you have a home...in the trash!" The cat pushed her down again this time harder.

"HEY YOU GET AWAY FROM HER!" Said this yellow haired little girl she looked about 10. The girl scooped up the cat and kicked Angel away from the friend. "DON'T YOU EVER GO NEAR MY SUNSET AGAIN! YOU STRAY!"

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING DUMB BLONDE!" Bloo yelled at the girl and her so called "sunset".

"Wow like a blue jello blob is gonna tell me what to do! see you later strays" Said the girl as she walked away with sunset in her arms purring peacefully. Bloo helped Angel up, "You ok Angel?"

"Yeah thanks that girl was a real snob"

"Come on let's get you cleaned up you got a few cuts" Bloo gave her a piggy back ride to the house so Frankie could take care of her.


	3. The Bad and the Worst

"Angelica!" A voice boomed through the whole entire mansion just down the road from Fosters.

"Yeah daddy?" A yellow haired girl came into the room with an orangeish, yellowish, tanish looking cat by her side.

"Honey I need to talk to you...without you sunset" Sunset flicked her tail rudely at Angelica's dad and stormed off to her room. "Listen sweetie you know how much you wanted that new dollhouse for your room?"

"Yes daddy when are we getting it! Because the girls at the cheerleading club want to have our sleepover next saturday and I can't end up not having that new 2 hundred thousand..."

"Yes sweetie about that...Sunset has been making me buy her a lot of new things for her room and...well she has been a problem so hon' you'll just have to get rid of her"

"Get rid of her! But she's my sister she trains me for the state championship cheeroffs!"

"I'm sorry Angelica but she has to go until we get rich again she has to go and if you argue with me there will be no sleep-over OR your dollhouse understand!"

"...yes daddy" Angelica said in her teeny tiny voice. She slowly walked away and told Sunset the news.

"How could he send me away like this!"

"I know and your my coach!"

"I know!"

"But if I don't have the dollhouse they'll kick me off the team and I won't be captain anymore! So I have to send you away maybe to Uncle Charlie's house?"

"Not to your psychotic family!"

"Well then how about that Foster place around the corner?"

"...I don't know"

"Please he said you'll only be gone until we get rich again"

"Aren't rich people like ALWAYS rich?"

"I don't know but thats what my dad says"

"Well I guess if it's only for a short time but I better get something good out of this" Sunset packed all of her things and both Sunset and Angelica walked down the block to Fosters.

_**In Katie's house**_

Both Katie and Angel were on their bed crying. "I can't believe I have to go away!"

"I know snif but my dad can't afford much so I think it's best you go"

"snif pass me another tissue"

"At least you get to be with Bloo all the time"

"That's the ONLY good part I'm really gonna miss you!"

"Me too" They both hugged. Katie's dad slammed the door open, "C'mon Angel let's get a move on!"

Angel and Katie both sadly walked down the block towards Fosters. When they got there Madame Foster made her the same deal she made with Mac and Bloo. When Bloo heard the news he threw his arms around Angel and comforted her.

"Are you all better now?" Bloo asked after a while.

"Yeah thanks I can't believe it I thought we would never separate"

"Thats what I thought too until that one day I had to come here but it's ok now you'll still see her and you'll be here with all your friends it's not THAT bad plus you and me could be together more often"

"Thanks Boo you're always there for me" He hugged her one last time and let her go up the stairs to their room where she could unpack all of her stuff.

DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG

Bloo opened the door to see a blonde girl with a sunset colored cat. Sunset's eyelashes batted to Bloo. "Hi there." She said in a smooth, low, and sweet voice.

"'We were wondering if I could drop off Sunset here for a couple of months." Angelica said.

"Uhhhhhh...yeah, go to that office" Bloo pointed to Mr. Herriman's office. Angelica pushed Bloo aside and walked over to the office.

"Sooooooooo... you live here tough guy?" Sunset asked in her same soothing voice.

"Yeah your point?"

"Well don't you wanna show me around?"

"No not really"

Bloo walked away to comfort Angel again. "Playing hard to get are we?" Sunset whispered to herself, "Well let's see how you like me later on big boy" She growled a low and cute growl. Angelica walked outside of the office.

"It's done"

"...so I guess I'll see you in a couple of months...or years...or never"

"I'm sure it will only be a few months nothing to worry about...I gotta go now take care and have fun!" They hugged each other and Angelica left.

Sunset's eyes flashed pink and purple and returned to their normal baby blue color. "All right time to get my man to love me. No more hard to get anymore" She cackled an evil cackle and ran upstairs to find Bloo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long for me to update i've had a rough life but it's all better now! School's out! WOOT! And I just got back from a vacation with my friend and her mom!

Anyways will Sunset 's love powers work on Bloo? If so how will Bloo and Angel love each other again? And what will happen on Mac and Katie's date Sunday? Stay tuned to find out!

And BlooMacNCheese: Nice to hear from you again I really did miss the long E-mails we sent to each other.

Love each and every one of my fans! plz review next chapter will be up A.S.A.P.


End file.
